


Never Follow A Man Over A Cliff

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ignoring good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: Life in the Northwest Areas.





	Never Follow A Man Over A Cliff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



> Many thanks to China Shop for beta.

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray."

Ray flipped up the welding mask, revealing an unshaven jaw and a manic gleam. I gripped my crutches so I wouldn't reach out to test the texture of his stubble.

"What's up, Benton?"

"I thought we agreed designing a hang glider was inadvisable and..."

"Yeah, but Darryl Adams had an old 4-stroke motor, so we're building an ultralight trike. It'll be more maneuverable..."

"Ray. Ray."

" _What_ , Fraser?"

"Should you be using this equipment with a torn rotator cuff?"

He winked. "Six P's, Frase. Next time you jump off a cliff, I'm gonna be prepared."


End file.
